<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Set In Stone by ash_rigby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294269">Set In Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby'>ash_rigby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Exophilia, F/M, Fingering, Gargoyles, Knotting, Lingerie, Precum as Lube, Stockings, Trans Character, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire is a young woman who is in a secret relationship with a gargoyle. Given his nature, they can only meet at night. This is one such night and Claire has bought her first ever lingerie to surprise her lover with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Set In Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The human in this story is explicitly a transgender woman. She has been undergoing HRT (hormone replacement therapy) and has grown breasts. Only vague terms are used in reference to her anatomy and her genitals go unmentioned for the duration of the story (she hasn’t had bottom surgery). This is done for the comfort of the MTF readers who prefer things this way when trans women are depicted in erotica. </p>
<p>This work is not intended to fetishize trans people (I’m a nonbinary trans person), so any comments found containing trans-fetishistic language, slurs, or otherwise transphobic sentiments will be removed. </p>
<p>Both of the characters depicted are consenting adults. Claire is 24 and Raoul is a few centuries years old.</p>
<p>Sorry if I messed up with any of the French in this. My high school French is quite rusty and I did my best to properly look things up (not with Google Translate), but I may have made mistakes. </p>
<p>Thank you and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone were to tell Claire two years ago that she would fall in love with a gargoyle, she may have been quite offended at the time. She had been single for a while, but surely some mythological creature wasn’t the answer. But apparently it was, and despite Raoul’s monstrous exterior, he was an attentive and loving man.</p>
<p>Surprised by herself, Claire had never actually been put-off by Raoul’s appearance. Anyone else might have run from the first meeting with him, but at that moment, she had been captivated by his mysterious gaze and she let him fall into her life without a second thought.</p>
<p>Features that many would describe as frightening were magnetizing to her. His broad and grey-skinned form, his vaguely feline face, his lordly maned head and neck, his exquisite wings and long whip-like tail. Never before would she have thought that she would find such a creature so immediately handsome and alluring.</p>
<p>She had wanted to be close to him. To touch him, and be touched and held by his strong hands. After a few more enlightening meetings, she had gotten her wish and had enthusiastically given herself to him.</p>
<p>Raoul made an excellent lover; a master of prolonging her pleasure for as long as possible by slowly taking her apart, but also of really giving it to her when she needed it hard. Whatever she wanted and how she wanted it, Raoul would provide. She was like his goddess, and he loved to praise her with his words and body.</p>
<p>Claire hadn’t been this happy in a long time, but this was something she couldn’t share with anyone. Explaining Raoul’s existence let alone their relationship would be complicated. So they could only meet on nights when Claire’s roommate was away visiting family or guaranteed to be spending the night with someone she met at the club. Claire would tie a long white ribbon to the dark iron bars of their apartment’s balcony railing as a signal that Raoul could be there.</p>
<p>This was one such night. Claire hummed to herself as she stood behind the changing screen in her room. Her fingers carefully pulled a pair of nylon stockings up to her mid-thigh, the material stretching over her pale skin. She had bought a special little number from the lingerie boutique down the road and had been dying to surprise Raoul with it.</p>
<p>The gargoyle had never seen her in lingerie before and she hadn’t seen herself in it for that matter. Hormone therapy was a blessing and her breasts had come in nicely. Raoul adored them almost as much as she did. They were smaller than she would eventually want, but they were still hers and looked great in the sheer, navy fabric of her lacy bra. She couldn’t help but beam as she looked at her scantily clad self in the mirror. While she still had a long way to go, she was reveling in finally beginning to feel good about what she saw.</p>
<p>Raoul had loved her before she started her medical transition and still would have had she decided not to do anything at all. But every step in her journey made her more comfortable in accepting his often ravenous affections.</p>
<p>Claire was brought out of her thoughts by the unmistakable sound of heavy wing-beats coming from across the room. She had left the sliding balcony door open, so the breeze generated by Raoul’s arrival blew through the room. The candles she had lit flickered but held their flame, making the shadows on the walls shimmer and dance. Footsteps made their way towards her.</p>
<p>“<em>Bonsoir, ma chéri</em>,” came Raoul’s low voice as he entered. “It has been <em>far</em> too long.”</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Claire slowly stepped out from behind the screen. A sudden nervousness made it impossible for her to even attempt to do so in any way that would qualify as alluring. Despite that, Raoul’s jaw slackened at the sight of her, lightly parting his lips on a sharp inhale.</p>
<p>Claire unfolded her arms from her chest and linked her fingers behind her back.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” she asked timidly.</p>
<p>“‘<em>Like it’</em>?” the gargoyle breathed, his eyes roaming as if he didn’t know which part of her to focus on. “My dear, you are a <em>vision</em>.” He held out his hand, beckoning her. “Come closer. Let me see you.”</p>
<p>With a little more confidence, Claire went to him, her stocking-clad feet padding silently across the carpet. “I thought you’d like blue the best. It’s pretty, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“<em>Magnifique</em>,” Raoul praised. “Even more so with you in it. I am certain of that.”</p>
<p>Claire smiled. She didn’t doubt it. He was looking at her like she was a single precious jewel in a box of dull river stones. His treasure that he breathed for. But there was also a hint of hunger underneath that; one that Claire was dying to satiate. She couldn’t help but notice that the tip of Raoul’s cock was already poking out of his sheath. His lust had already been ignited, burning hot just from seeing her like this.</p>
<p>“Turn around,” Raoul softly requested and was obliged. A growling but shaking exhale followed. Claire could almost feel his gaze moving down her back to where the blue lace hugged her backside. In a biting whisper, he said, “<em>Aie pitié</em>.”</p>
<p>His hands were quickly on her waist as he brought his chest to her back, pressing his rapidly swelling sheath against her. Claire gasped as she felt his fingers ghosting around to her abdomen before sliding underneath the front of her panties. He gently groped at her, his lips finding her shoulder.</p>
<p>“I always knew that you would look ravishing in lace,” he murmured, deeply breathing in the scent of Claire’s lavender shampoo. He cursed under his breath, grinding himself lightly into her. “If you would…I cannot wait for a second longer to have you.”</p>
<p>Claire bit her bottom lip on a moan. She turned in his hold, meeting gorgeous blue eyes. “Have me, then.”</p>
<p>Wrapping her arms around Raoul’s maned neck, Claire fiercely kissed her lover. Her feverish attentions were matched as big, strong arms effortlessly lifted her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around him and the large hands gripping the backs of her thighs made her toes curl. Her body was craving the feeling of those skillful fingers slipping inside.</p>
<p>Claire tightly gripped Raoul’s dark fur, making him groan against her. The gargoyle's sharp fangs kept grazing her, one rougher move away from drawing blood. His hot, panting breath and the feeling of his broad, muscular body against her was nearly enough to make her dizzy.</p>
<p>She pulled away to breathe and threw her head back a little as Raoul brought his mouth to her neck. He licked and kissed his way down towards the space between her breasts. A growling moan rumbled through him. Claire could feel his fully erect cock brushing against the back of her panties, already drooling and leaving a wet streak which soaked into the fabric.</p>
<p>Claire loosened her hold, indicating that she wanted to be set down. Her feet hit the floor and her knees quickly followed. She knelt before her lover, his flushed member twitching in front of her face. The shaft was a thick seven inches and rock hard under her hand as she began to stroke him.</p>
<p>Raoul’s fingers dug lightly into Claire’s blonde locks as she took the leaking head into her mouth. A less thoughtful man might have used his position to ram himself down her throat, but the gargoyle allowed his lover full control over his cock. He had proven himself time and time again to be one to truly give instead of taking his own pleasure.</p>
<p>Never once had he cum before or without her. No matter how many times she had purposely brought him to a teetering edge before letting go and exploding with him. He had told Claire that no lone orgasm could compare to the satisfaction of reaching the peak of ecstasy right there alongside his partner. Part of her wanted to tease his cock all night and test the true strength of that resolve, but that experiment could wait.</p>
<p>Claire had taken Raoul as far into her throat as she could, pumping the rest of his throbbing length with her hand. His deep moans and praises sounded above her as he massaged her scalp and looked down at her with pleasure-glazed eyes. She pulled off of him, swirling her tongue around the sensitive glans and making his thighs tremble. Slowly, she licked her way down his shaft to where his knot was already forming. Her hand groped his balls as she sucked and mouthed at the bulbous base.</p>
<p>“Claire,” Raoul hissed after only a few seconds of his knot being touched. His voice was breathless. “Please. I—.”</p>
<p>With one final lick across swollen flesh, Claire stopped and looked up at him.</p>
<p>“It’s all right,” she said, her lips turning up into a grin. “I know by now where you prefer to cum.”</p>
<p>As could be expected, the gargoyle wouldn’t even dream of spending himself in Claire’s mouth or soiling her face. It would be a waste in his eyes. The only place for his seed was inside her—where he could deeply spill his cum and lock it in with his thick knot.</p>
<p>Claire walked over the foot of her bed, undoing her bra and discarding it to the floor. A breeze of cool night air came in through the open balcony door, playing with her hair and caressing her skin. Her body shivered with it and her nipples perked.</p>
<p>Raoul followed her as she got onto the bed and turned, instantly crawling up between her spread legs once she had settled to kiss her once more. She hummed into it, content in feeling him resting part of his weight on her—solid, warm, and comforting. He broke away, tenderly brushing some stray hair away from her face. Candlelight shimmered in his ethereal blue eyes as he drank her in.</p>
<p>“<em>Si belle</em>,” he whispered before dipping lower and kissing at her collarbone. His affections moved to her breasts. He ran his tongue over one of her nipples before closing his mouth around it.</p>
<p>Claire moaned, her legs spreading wider involuntarily. Her back twitched into a slight arch as her lover licked and sucked at her breast, his fingers teasing the hardened nub of the other. A stray bead of saliva snuck out from under his lips, languidly gliding down the side of her silky mound. His hot tongue laved and pressed, and though his cock remained neglected, groans vibrated from his throat and over her skin. At length, he practically devoured her breasts like a starving man, pulling steadily increasing cries of pleasure from Claire’s lips.</p>
<p>One of her hands dug into Raoul’s fur while the other gripped her bedsheets. She could feel herself leaking as her arousal grew.</p>
<p>“Raoul…I need you,” she all but whimpered.</p>
<p>The gargoyle looked up at her. “I am already with you, my dear.” He chuckled at the look she gave him. “But I understand what you mean.”</p>
<p>Giving her breast one last playful lick, Raoul sat up. He tucked his fingers underneath the lacy elastic waistband of Claire’s panties. The garment slid down and off one of her legs, a noticeable damp patch soaked into them. Raoul set them aside.</p>
<p>Running his hands over her nylon-covered thighs, he said, “We will keep these on…<em>s'il vous plaît</em>?”</p>
<p>Claire raised her left leg and hooked her knee over Raoul’s shoulder. She smiled as she saw his throat work in response.</p>
<p>“I don’t see why not.” Her voice was slightly breathless with desire, so the teasing tone she had been going for fell flat. “You’re nearly drooling over them as it is…in more places than one.”</p>
<p>“I have always said that your legs are to die for,” Raoul said. He started to slowly stroke his cock, bringing forth an excessive amount of slick precum from the flushed tip. His gaze moved from her blue-accented thighs to her breasts still wetly glinting with his saliva, and then finally to her face where his eyes locked with hers. He groaned. “But right now, they are to <em>kill</em> for.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well, I suppose you’ll have to leave me unsatisfied and find some poor bastard to kill in the name of sexy stockings,” Claire said with false dejection and pouty lips.</p>
<p>Raoul gave a low growl accompanied by a grin that flashed his fangs. “I would not <em>dare</em>.”</p>
<p>A fingertip was suddenly teasing Claire’s entrance, making her gasp. The gargoyle had coated his fingers in his hot slick. He probed shallowly and she had to resist slamming herself onto him. Claire moaned as Raoul worked her open, sliding in until he was knuckle-deep in her loosening heat. Just the single, large finger was enough to press perfectly into that sweet spot inside of her. He began pumping in and out, slowly but deeply until she was squirming and practically mewling.</p>
<p>Raoul set his free hand on her hip, gently running his thumb over her skin.</p>
<p>“You are doing wonderfully,” he praised. “Are you all right?”</p>
<p>Claire wrapped her fingers around his, only able to nod and hum an affirmative as she shook with pleasure. She felt the tip of another finger breaching her. A soft kiss was brushed against her leg.</p>
<p>“Let us keep going, then,” Raoul said, easing in his second finger.</p>
<p>He kept up his languid pace, stretching her fluttering hole. The burn of it swiftly turned pleasurable as Claire’s body became accustomed to the thick intrusion. Raoul thrust, twisted and scissored his fingers inside her until he was finally able to add a third to the mix. The entire way, he kept laying comforting kisses to her calf and knee while murmuring praises. He didn’t break his focus on her, leaving his cock untouched. It looked almost painfully erect as it strained in the air; dark, weeping and bobbing hard with his lover’s growing moans.</p>
<p>Raoul’s body trembled under Claire’s leg as he released an exhale that dripped with arousal. He removed his fingers from her to wrap around his dick instead. He stroked himself carefully, slicking up his shaft with his fluids. His breathing was heavy and his hips twitched with the need to thrust.</p>
<p>Claire took her leg off of his shoulder and spread herself wide for him, running her hands over her thighs and cheekily snapping the stockings against her skin. Within moments, Raoul was lining his cock up to her hole, rubbing it in teasing circles before inserting the head. He pushed in, several restrained grunts leaving him as each inch easily slid in. Claire whimpered and cried out as she was filled, her head tossing to the side and her lover’s name frequent on her tongue.</p>
<p>Raoul’s eyes nearly rolled back when he was fully enveloped and his sensitive, bulging knot was pressed against Claire’s warm entrance. The two lay still for a moment, panting together, the gargoyle’s thick cock already throbbing wildly. He looked at her, his eyes swirling with a feral lust mixed with something softer.</p>
<p>“<em>Mon amour</em>,” he breathed before tenderly capturing his lips with hers.</p>
<p>He pulled back and Claire couldn’t help but allow a girlish giggle to leave her as she looked into his face and carded her fingers into his mane. Her chest warmed with an excited affection, her heart fluttering over the now-familiar elation of finding someone who looked at her like Raoul did—who loved her so very deeply as he did.</p>
<p>“Say that again,” she said.</p>
<p>Raoul smiled, repeating himself before kissing her once more and delving deeply with his tongue. His hips began to move, slowly thrusting his cock.</p>
<p>Claire moaned into his mouth. Despite the leisurely pace, each thrust was deliberate and calculated to drag out each wave of her pleasure. She felt molded to every detail of Raoul’s cock; every ridge, every vein. He was hitting her deep, his racing pulse beating against her inner walls as he pushed and pulled himself inside her. She consciously squeezed him, causing him to break from her lips to groan.</p>
<p>Raoul was once again at Claire’s neck, his mouth hungry and wet. He seemed to be struggling to hold back from fully sucking her skin and leaving his mark, but he would never burden her with the responsibility of covering it up or explaining her way around it. He had once gone a little wild and littered her inner thighs with hickeys which had been a rush. Especially knowing the marks were there under her clothes at work, revealed only to herself in the mirror as she changed and shivered with the memory of the mouth that had made them.</p>
<p>Claire's arms circled his neck, drawing him as close as possible. His scent surrounded her; night air, a hint of smoke, and something headier born out of his intense arousal.</p>
<p>“Raoul…faster,” she gasped, her breath tousling Raoul’s fur.</p>
<p>Almost instantly, the gargoyle was driving himself more quickly into her. It was a far cry from a violent, desperate pounding, but hard enough that Raoul’s knot slightly stretched the rim of Claire’s entrance every time he pushed into her. He was so close to popping it inside her—she could feel it.</p>
<p>Raoul was becoming more vocal, panting, and moaning ceaselessly in her ear as he held back his carnal desire to breed her. He was waiting for her, but his cock was throbbing hard and leaking veritable rivers of precum into her passage. Claire loved it when she could feel his control hanging by a thread, her body gripping and pleasuring him but also holding his orgasm tantalizingly out of reach. His tail twitched adorably and his voice grew rougher as his burning, thrusting cock raged to cum inside her.</p>
<p>Hot tension was building inside Claire, so Raoul wouldn’t have to wait much longer. Electric pleasure ran through her as his member reached and pressed over her most sensitive spots. She would be feeling him for days. Stars burst in her vision, her legs shaking as the first ecstatic tremors of her impending release took hold of her. She wrapped them tightly around Raoul’s waist, forcing his thrusts to become shorter. To make up for it, his movements grew faster. His breath was hot on her neck as he kept almost reverently gasping her name.</p>
<p>A whimpering cry left Claire’s throat. “I…ahh—I’m c-cumming.”</p>
<p>“Cum for me,” Raoul said, breathless. “Cum for me, <em>mon amour</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Raoul! Ra—ah—kn-<em>knot me</em>!”</p>
<p>With that final plea, Claire let go. Her orgasm pulsed through her, intensifying at the feeling of Raoul pushing his knot into her hole. A long moan shivered its way from her as the gargoyle held her tight and spent himself inside her.</p>
<p>Raoul was biting down on the pillow, his groans muffled in the plush fabric. His wings had flared out to their full span, his tail curved towards him and quivering as his hips locked themselves between his lover’s legs. Thick, hot shots of cum left him again and again as Claire’s tightening walls latched around his pulsating knot to squeeze him dry.</p>
<p>He fell limp onto her with his face buried in her hair. The aftershocks of his release twitched through him. His cock gave a few final, weaker throbs as he came down from the high of it. He had filled Claire with his excessive seed to the point where she could feel it sealed deep inside her by his still fully swollen knot. Not that she cared; she loved keeping the evidence of his passion within her for as long as she could.</p>
<p>As they lay there panting and gathering themselves, Claire groped for Raoul’s nearest hand and held it. She smiled as she felt him return her light grip, gently running his thumb over her fingers. His breathing gradually slowed and evened out. A soft, deep purring rumbled from him as he snuggled into her.</p>
<p>“Don’t fall asleep on me now,” Claire said, running her hand through the gargoyle’s mane. “Can’t have you turning back to stone while you’re still inside me again.”</p>
<p>Raoul slowly raised his head, a sly grin on his face. “Was that truly so bad?”</p>
<p>“On my back? Yes,” Claire said. “And being pinned to my bed all day isn’t as sexy as it sounds.”</p>
<p>“My poor dear.” Raoul’s lips brushed against Claire’s skin. He hummed contentedly. “It was a lovely thing to wake up still enveloped by you…but I will refrain.”</p>
<p>Claire wasn’t entirely sure just how much say he had in that; his cock was still rock hard and his knot continued to rage like a hot bulb inside of her. He always took a long time to cool down and be able to unlock from her, often needing to grind shallowly into her and cum a few more times. But it did feel nice to be connected with him in this way for so long. Other men would find their release and readily pull out, but Raoul didn’t seem to have the desire for that even if he could. He was quite happy to stay locked in the warm embrace of her walls.</p>
<p>Nuzzling her face into thick, black fur, Claire relaxed into her lover’s hold. She slid her free hand down the side of his ribs and felt him shiver under her touch.</p>
<p>“<em>Je t’aime</em>,” she breathed against him.</p>
<p>Raoul’s purring surrounded her. He shifted and propped himself up a little so that he could kiss her. His eyes were soft but resolute as he pulled back just to say, “<em>Je t’aime pour toujours</em>.”</p>
<p>Claire smiled into his gentle lips as he dove back into hers. ‘<em>Forever’</em>. More than anything, she wanted to find a way to make that work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading~<br/>I have a whole variety of other exophilia stories available to read as well, so check out my profile if you're interested!</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/exophile_ash">Twitter</a>
</p>
<p>
  <b>***Please Read: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.***</b>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>